


Thawing Winter to Spring

by hillnerd



Series: Next Gen series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillnerd/pseuds/hillnerd
Summary: Andromeda gets a visit from Molly Weasley 4 months after the battle at Hogwarts.





	Thawing Winter to Spring

Andromeda woke to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She glanced at the clock to see it was two in the afternoon. She must have fallen asleep after breakfast again. She considered her appearance before getting up. She had not washed her hair in at least three days, and was still in her night dress. Grabbing a robe and hastily tying it she made her way down the stairs to her front door.

She took a steadying breath before opening the door.

"Hello Andromeda. I hope it's not a bad time," said Molly Weasley, quickly giving her a once over, but never letting her smile leave her face. She was holding a large casserole dish.

Andromeda would have blushed at one time to be caught looking so bedraggled, but she had stopped caring about her appearance months ago.

"It's fine. Do come in," she said, doing her best to smile. She was fairly certain it was just more of a grimace. She lead Molly in and they both sat in the parlour.

"You have quite a lovely place here," Molly said. There were dirty dishes everywhere and many a sherry glass as well. The whole room had a thick film of dust on it as well.

"I apologise for the state of my home. I haven't quite gotten around to some house charms, as of late."

"Oh? I had not noticed. What a nice parlor. And your garden has the most charming yellow flowers outside your door. What are they?"

"I believe those are Peruvian Lilies," Andromeda replied automatically.

"Well, I brought you a Normandy Pork Casserole. Good for the season. I would have brought it sooner, but things have been quite busy at home."

"Yes, I'm sure they have. As you can see, my house is quite empty and not at all busy."

Molly's smile dropped a bit.

"Yes, I understand something of that."

"Do you?" Andromeda let out sharply before she could stop herself. Molly Weasley might have lost a child, but she had six others waiting in the wing, a husband, and many in laws. Andromeda had no one and nothing.

"How is little Teddy getting on, then?" Molly asked.

Andromeda winced.

"He seems to be getting on well. The nannies say he has reached all his milestones."

She had not seen the baby in days, truth be told. Every time his hair turned another color and he let out a grin or gurgle she thought of her Dora. His eyes were just like Remus's, and he seemed to have that same calm nature he always had. Hearing his name, though, broke her heart.

"He's five months old, now, isn't that right?"

"I suppose that's right," Andromeda answered, becoming annoyed. She didn't want to think of it. That meant her daughter and son-in-law had been dead four months. It meant her husband had been dead eight months.

"Thank you for the casserole. I haven't had the inclination to cook, as of late," said Andromeda rising and walking towards the door. "It was nice of you to visit. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to come. As you can see, I am not much company."

She hoped this would be enough to convince Molly Weasley to leave.

"Nonsense. I was wondering if I might see Teddy, if he's not napping. It's been so long since I've been able to see a baby. Last I saw him, he seemed the best little chap in all the world."

"I suppose," Andromeda said. Molly had the decency to look about the room as if she hadn't heard this. Andromeda took a breath. She needed to make herself look like less of an uncaring monster. "I suppose you can see him, that is. Of course he's a perfect child."

"Aren't all our children, though?" said Molly following her up the stairs.

"Yes. All our children," she choked out.

They entered the nursery, which seemed to be the only really clean room in the house. Dust free, filled with sunshine, and no dirty dishes in sight.

"Oh! Mrs Tonks! I did not expect you!" Nanny Padmore said, standing up from the floor. Teddy was on a blanket happily gurgling and pushing himself up a bit on his tummy.

Andromeda began to feel a flush of embarrassment. Of course the Nanny had not expected her. She barely ever saw Teddy unless she came upon him and the Nanny by accident in the hall.

"We've come to see Teddy," Andromeda replied stiffly. The words felt foreign to her.

"Would you like to have a moment alone then?" the nanny asked.

She was about to reply 'no,' when Molly responded for them "That would be lovely, thank you for your consideration."

Molly promptly sat down on the floor and picked Teddy up.

He smiled at her and his hair turned a bright Weasley sort of red.

"Oh! Isn't that marvelous!" she laughed. Teddy began to giggle too, as if he had no care in the world. Molly blew on his tummy and he let out a delighted squeal.

"What a little darling," Molly said warmly. "Would you like to join us Andromeda?"

Andromeda felt a panic reel within her.

"Er, no, that's quite alright. Stiff hips and all," she stammered. For some reason her hands began to tremor a bit.

"Ah, well, I'll hand him off and you can sit in the rocking chair," Molly insisted with an accommodating smile.

Andromeda did not contain the wherewithal to say no, and before she knew it she was holding a baby.

She hadn't looked at him this closely in months. She was terrified. His little mannerisms were a mix of Dora, Remus and even Ted. He gave a coo and reached his hands towards her.

"Oh he wants a hug from his grandmama, doesn't he? Such an angel," said Molly.

Andromeda shakily brought him in and let his chubby arms latch onto her, his little head nestled in the crook of her neck. Suddenly she was overcome with emotion. Her eyes began to prick with tears and she felt herself clutching him tighter.

"Isn't it amazing how babies can lift the spirits?" Molly smiled.

"Yes," Andromeda croaked. She closed her eyes and held Teddy tighter, inhaling his scent. He smelled just like Dora did at that age. "Yes, it is amazing."

"What a blessing to have a wonderful grandson at home all the time. If I were you I'd never be able to put him down."

Andromeda didn't know how she had gone on for so long without cuddling him closely. How many hugs had she missed out on in her mourning the dead? How many milestones had she not been there for?

"I am blessed to have him, yes," Andromeda said, breathless.

Molly watched them for a bit.

"Well, I must get back home. Shall I ask the nanny to return?"

"No. No, I think we'll be just fine," Andromeda said, bouncing him a bit.

"I'm sure you will be fine," Molly replied, knowingly, leaving the room.

Andromeda held out Teddy to look at him. His hair changed to match her own. He smiled back at her with such warmth, she swore it could thaw winter to spring. Andromeda silently vowed to herself she would never miss another moment with her darling Teddy again.


End file.
